Life with Mystical Beings
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: It's hard enough being a Queen and a Princess, due to royal duties, but when you add adopted kids who are mystical beings with powers into the mix it's a whole different ballgame. One shots of Elsa and Anna's life with Elizabeth, and fraternal twins, Henry and Rebecca.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _It's hard enough being a Queen and a Princess, due to royal duties, but when you add adopted kids who are mystical beings with powers into the mix it's a whole different ballgame. One shots of Elsa and Anna's life with Elizabeth, and fraternal twins, Henry and Rebecca. _

**Queen Elsa's adopted kids**: (If wanted, PM me for a more detailed description for either of them)

Elizabeth (age 19) - Mermaid; Ice powers

Henry (age 7) - Shapeshifter; wolf abilities

Rebecca (age 7) - Water and Wind fairy; water and wind powers

* * *

**Chapter summary**: _Immortal fraternal twins, Rebecca and Henry, want to build a snowman and there's only one person that can give them that... Their older immortal 19 year old adopted sister Elizabeth... _

_*They get caught playing! _

* * *

**Chapter I: Do you wanna build a snowman?**

It was 3:35 am in the kingdom of Arendelle. All the citizens residing there were asleep on this calm, starry, December night. The royal family was sound asleep in their palace also. Except for one child, he's up and about and desperate to play.

"Psst! Rebecca!" The little boy whispered to his sleeping twin. No response came from her. He climbed up on Rebecca's watery blue bed and shook her up. "Henry..." She moaned, still half-asleep, "Go back to sleep." She added.

Henry rested his entire body on Rebecca. "Beckie, I just can't. The sky's awake. Now I'm awake. So we have to play!" Beckie pushed him off her, "Go play by yourself!" Henry landed with a soft thud on the ground. He thought up of something to get his sister out of bed. His eyes flashed with an idea beaming through.

He climbed up Rebecca's bed again, whispering mischievously in her ear, "Do you wanna build a _snowman_?" Rebecca opened both of her eyes, grinning. "Let's wake up Elizabeth." Henry and Rebecca ran out of their bedroom straight to, their older adopted sister, Elizabeth's (they have no relation with her) room.

They silently opened the door to the indigo blue room Elize was behind. They saw their 'sister' sleep peacefully on her bed until she stirred. Elizabeth yawned, stretching her arms out. Her eyes were half-lidded, she didn't notice the twins were standing out her door.

She attempted to go back to sleep until she was startled by Rebecca and Henry jumping on her. "What the-Henry! Rebecca! What are you-?" Her whisper had a clear tone of agitation. What do her adopted siblings even want? "We wanna play with you! Please?" They interrupted her.

"No. Go back to bed." She scowled at them, tucking herself back under her toasty covers even though the cold never disturbed her.

Henry pulled off Elizabeth's covers. Beckie smirked, she murmured in her 'sister's' ear, "Do you wanna build a _snowman_?" Elizabeth didn't hesitate on getting up. Why would she deny that specific request from her recently adopted siblings?

The trio ran quietly through the halls to the throne room. Elizabeth shut the door immediately after the entered. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" The twins happily squealed in unison.

Elizabeth waved her hands in a circle motion, a glowing snowball formed over. "Ready?" She asked, smiling. The twins nodded eagerly. They jumped around trying to catch falling snowflakes.

"Watch this." Elize requested the twins to look down. One tap of her left foot made ice form across the floor. Henry immediately slid across the icy floors, heading straight for the snow. Rebecca grinned at Elize before joining her twin in the fun.

Elizabeth rolled the bottom layer of the snowman while Rebecca worked on the second layer and Henry did the top. "What should we name him?" Beckie asked as Henry placed the carrot nose on, Elizabeth suggested "How about Olimar?" The twins nodded to the name. "Olimar it is then." She confirmed, making 'Olimar' the snowman's official name.

"C'mon Elize, let's skate with Olimar!" Henry grabbed Olimar by his stick arms, Elizabeth stood back-to-back with the snowman. Using her powers, she propelled Olimar, herself, and Henry across the ice. Rebecca didn't want to skate, instead, she wanted to fly with them as they skated. She willed her white transparent wings to sprout out from her back.

She caught up with the skaters in no time flat. The blue fairy dust coming off of her wings made the floors sparkle.

The fun was about to be short lived though.

Henry and Beckie stood atop a snow hill, Elize conjured up a ramp for them to leap off of into a soft snow bed. "It's ready." She confirmed, the twins, not wasting any time, got ready to slide down. Rebecca laid flat on her belly, while Henry was sliding backwards.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" The twins leaped off the ramp into the snowy bed that Elizabeth made for a soft landing, the throne room doors opened abruptly, startling the playing teen.

"What's going on in here?" It was the Queen and their adoptive mother. "I-uh... Um-w-well.. W-We..." Elize stuttered, trying to find a good excuse for what they were doing at now 4:35 in the morning. The twins, popping their heads out, gasped when Elsa stood there tapping her foot, silently demanding an explanation. _Busted_... They thought to themselves.

Rebecca and Henry tried to sneak away but didn't get very far when Elsa blocked them away from the doors with an ice wall she created. "I will ask you three one more time, _what on Earth is going on in here_?" She repeated, her eyes were icy pits, and her expression was clearly unreadable. Maybe it's from agitation. "W-We were p-p-playing...?" Elizabeth came clean.

"All of you, go to bed this instant. I will deal with you later on." The Queen commanded, Elizabeth and the twins departed without a hitch.

They should've stayed in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter summary**: _Henry's powers go out of control for one night, Rebecca has to protect him from the guards and her adoptive mother. (Elsa didn't know Henry's Shapeshifting secrets at first. It is gonna be different from "**Power of Siblings**", this is an alternate version of what happens)_

* * *

**Chapter II: Uncontollable Shapeshifting at midnight**

"AIEK!" A shout came from the twins' room awakening the Queen of Arendelle from her slumber. Fastening her robe, she dashed to her adopted children's room. Opening the door, she was horrified at the sight.

"Henry! Please calm down! I know you're in there!"

Her adopted daughter, Rebecca was trying to tame a wolf looming on her brother's bed. Blood stained the wolf's mouth and some parts of its body and the bed. Elsa suspected only one thing, it has eaten her adopted son. A few guards entered the room due to all the screaming.

Their crossbows were aimed at the wolf. A few shots were fired, only one of them hit the animal on the leg. The wolf growled in anger, intending on attacking Rebecca, but it couldn't get more than a few feet of her.

Rebecca screamed as she was pulled back from the injured wolf, "No! What're you doing?!" The Queen was taken aback by her adopted daughter's resistance from the guard's pull. "That's a wild animal Rebecca! Why else will we pull you away from it?!" Elsa yelled, concerned for her daughter's safety.

Rebecca screamed defiantly, "THAT IS MY BROTHER, HENRY!" She forcefully pulled away from the guard's grip by a hard yank. She ran to the animal, arms extended, intending to hug it.

Once she got there, she whispered in the wolf's perked ear, "Henry, it's me. Your twin sister, Rebecca." The wolf's eyes softened. They were no longer beady black, but now calm, cool blue. Henry was all there.

Rebecca smiled, tears streaming down her face, "You're ok. Come here." Henry limped towards his sister, accepting her embrace. He fell into her arms, Beckie's eyes were focused on the arrow embedded in his furry leg.

"Henry, you want me to take out the arrow?" She questioned quietly. Feeling Henry nod, she let go of him and reached for the end of the intruding item. Silently counting to three she yanked out the arrow entirely. Henry whimpered in pain, he didn't want to howl, it would only call the other wolves. Tossing the pointed object to the side she searched her drawers for a piece of fabric to stop the bleeding.

Everyone was shocked at Rebecca tending to her wolf brother. She was a wolf tamer to them. "Mother?" She gazed at the Queen, who was not only a Queen but her adoptive mother. "Yes, Rebecca? What is it?"

"Call for a doctor. Henry needs it."

The Queen did just that. The doctor entered the room, he stole a glance at Henry, "Your majesty?" He gestured to the wolf-boy cuddling up with Rebecca. "I'm afraid I don't specialize with animals, Queen Elsa." Rebecca had to speak her mind, "Hey, he's my brother. A human." Elsa gave Beckie a stern stare.

"Alright. I'll give him a check." The doctor inspected Henry's leg wound, "The wound will be needing a few stitches. Nothing major though." Beckie's brother growled, she chastised him, "Uh-uh. Don't even think about it, Henry. You're gonna let him do it, or I will force you to let him. I know your weak spot."

Henry's ears fell down in submission, Beckie smiled slightly, "Good boy." The doctor stitched up the arrow wound in no time flat. A tiny bit of pain struck the little wolf. Rebecca patted his head then proceeded to guide him to her bed, Elsa helped put Henry on the soft mattress, careful not to touch his stitches.

_I will have Henry's bed sheets cleaned up tomorrow morning after they awaken_, Elsa thought to herself as she glanced at the bloodied sheets on her adopted son's bed. Gently kissing both of them goodnight, she tucked them in. The Queen dismissed all the guards and quietly closed the door. Rebecca and Henry entered their 7 year old dreamland after a few minutes.

Eventually around 8 am her twin brother was back to his human self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary**: _Rebecca and Elsa relax with Elizabeth in her hidden grotto. Calm, cool, oneshot._

* * *

**Chapter III: Mother and Daughter(s) time in the Grotto**

Rebecca searched for her older 'sister' for two hours past 6:35 am. The only clue of her was a note written by Elizabeth's hand.

_Good morning (to whomever finds this),_

_Please let Queen Elsa know that I will be away for at least six hours. (If the Queen is reading this, you know where I am. I wrote this in case you didn't know or Anna forgot to tell you. Have a good morning and remember you're welcome to come at any time.) _

_-Elizabeth Collins _

"Mother? Mother, where are you?" Beckie called out for the Queen. Elsa wasn't in the conference room, she wasn't in her bedroom, where could she be? Searching through the corridors and completely random rooms, she finally searched the throne room. There the Queen of Arendelle was.

Her Royal Highness smiled upon her adopted daughter, "Ah, good morning Rebecca. What brings you here? You and Henry aren't usually awake around this time." Beckie held up the note, silently noting the fact that her adoptive mother needed to see it. "Bring it here, Honey." Rebecca practically raced up the three steps to the throne where the Queen sat tall, proud, and dignified. Handing Elsa the note her icy blue eyes skimmed through the writings on it. "Thank you for letting me know, Rebecca. At least I have nothing major that requires my attention, would you like to see Elizabeth?"

The regal way that she was speaking somewhat confused Beckie but she completely understood the part about seeing her sister. She nodded earnestly. "Alright then." Elsa rose from her throne offering Beckie her hand, "Let's go." Her daughter quickly took her cold hands into her warm ones with a huge grin on her soft face.

It took the two about 25 minutes to find the secret cave that only the royals knew about. Tapping the secret knock that Anna mentioned weeks ago the rocks opened up, revealing the slightly dark cave. After they entered the rocks slid tightly shut as they were originally before. There were two pathways to different caverns. From memory Elsa chose the left.

At the end of the glowing blue cavern there was a beautiful glow of sunlight. Walking towards the light aroused Rebecca's curiosity, she dashed to the very end dragging Elsa behind her. After leaving the exit she stood awestruck at the grotto. It was a beautiful place to say the least. The large lily pond and the small waterfalls and natural platforms were the best features.

The Queen chuckled before calling out, "Elizabeth! We know you're here, come out." A response came from one of the natural platforms looming over the small waterfalls and the large lily pond, it was a small voice echoing.

"Welcome back."

There she was. The Queen's 19-year-old daughter Elizabeth (she was taken in when she was 16), walked into the sunlight. Her skin and dress glowed in the natural light, giving her an angelic appearance. The girl standing proudly on the natural environment smiled, "I see you've returned to my grotto, Mother. Came to visit me here?"

Elsa replied, giving the same smile back, "Yes, of course. There's someone who would like to see you, my dear." Rebecca popped out from behind the Queen's light purple dress, "Hi Elize!" She waved to her older sister. Elizabeth softly giggled, "I guess you want me to greet you down there, right?" Beckie quickly nodded. "Alright." Elize walked over to the edge of the platform and dived into the water.

Rebecca looked into the water for Elize. The sight of blue near the surface caught her attention, it was her sister. She slowly brought her head out of the water to lock eyes with Beckie. Climbing out of the water she extended her arms out for a hug, in which, Rebecca quickly accepted. "You're wet." She commented, her mermaid sister laughed, "Of course I'm wet, little sister, what else would you expect to feel on my skin? Hot chocolate?"

The Queen laughed at that comment. Feeling hot chocolate on anything would be a dream come true though. She sometimes dreams about chocolate every week, day, and night. She loves chocolate, even Queens can have such fantasies about their favorite desserts or food.

"So, Elize, what do you wanna do?" Beckie questioned as the embrace ended. Her sister propped a hand underneath her chin into a thinking state. "I got it. We can just relax here. I mean, my grotto is a place to relax, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth entered the water, "Well, what're you waiting for? Go and relax. There's plenty of room to do that." Rebecca flew up to the platform her sister was originally standing on and has lain back on the soft patches of grass and flowers. Elizabeth propped herself up on a few rocks just under a waterfall, taking in the liquid falling on her skin with a huge smile. The Queen was unsure of what to do exactly. She's never relaxed in this place before, it was her first time.

"Need help relaxing here, Mother?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, turning to the source there she saw the blue-tailed mermaid. "Sure. You can help me. I'm just unsure of what to do here." The mermaid girl chuckled quietly. "Would you like to see one of my favorite parts of this grotto? If yes, will you help me get dry?" Elsa regally nodded, lucky for Elize, she did bring a dry towel. Drying herself up, Elizabeth's legs returned. Her green and white dress pooled over her feet as she got up off the ground.

"Come. Rebecca, would you like to come with us to my favorite part of this place?"

"No thanks Elize. I'm fine, right here."

"Suit yourself then."

Elizabeth took Elsa to the largest waterfall behind her grotto, reaching a glowing blue finger out she frosted the waterfall. It was like a watery curtain, pulling the frosted water to the side, she gestured the Queen to enter. "This is where I keep the things that I have found on shipwrecks in the ocean. Most of them, if sold, could be worth a bundle of money. But I have no use of money now that I have my family. It's more important than anything in the universe. You can take a look at anything really. Go right on ahead, I don't mind." Elizabeth explained as she and Elsa walk the treasure-filled cave.

Elsa was highly interested in what was in the boxes. Opening one of them she pulled out numerous scrolls and invitations to balls or any royal social gatherings. "How did you get all of this Elizabeth?" She asked as she put the scrolls back into the box.

"Well a few of the items here have been given to me by my friends and most of them were found by me. I was in the ocean when all of the items were being scattered and the ship was being destroyed. My friend, Hadley, and I did rescue at least four passengers aboard but most of them weren't able to make it to shore. Only two survived the ordeal which we were grateful for. None of them knew our true identities. After the ship is gone I search for the items that I wanted to keep. The scroll boxes, maps, globes, anything along those lines capture my attention. One day, I actually found this." She pulled out an intricate silver box and handed it over to Elsa.

"It's a lovely box. Where did you find this beautiful item?" Elsa asked as she gazed at it with wonder and slight awe. "I found it at a shipwreck near Russia. By the looks of it, the wreck seems to be pretty recent." Elize responded, smiling.

"We can continue looking at my items next time, I don't want to bore you."

Elsa sighed, "It wasn't boring Elizabeth. It's very interesting, in fact. Let's go see Rebecca."

"Before we go, I want you to keep that box. Maybe you could unlock its secrets, I surely can't."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You're welcome."

They left the cave behind the waterfall and headed to the front to see Rebecca sleeping peacefully on the ground near the pond. Elizabeth and the Queen were tired themselves and fell asleep with Rebecca.


End file.
